Nostalgic
by J'adoreDanielle
Summary: Luna Lovegood remembering things about her mom one shot complete


Author Danielle zee

Author Danielle zee.x  
Legenth 995  
Genre happy/sad  
Era 5th year Luna Lovegood  
Date Turned In 4/19/08

Nostalgic

The sky was the prettiest color light blue that I had ever seen with barely any clouds in the sky. Mom and I were on a lush green hill near our house because once again she was working on the spell that was sure to make her famous, and I was looking for shapes in the clouds daydreaming, the grass felt cool under my hands and my always bare feet.

I turned around to look at my mom who was flicking her wand and muttering under her breath at a very rapid pace—faster than I could ever hope to talk or do wand work. My mother was an amazing witch always trying to create her own spells that sometimes worked and sometimes didn't. She was certain that this one would work.

Being up on this hill made me feel nostalgic and I remembered the very first time mom let me come to this hill with her.

-

"Luna darling if you would like to come with me to my hill today so I can have some company while I work on my new spell, you may."

"Oh mom I can! Thank you so much," I ran to give her a hug, "I have always wanted to know what you do when you spend so many long hours up on that hill."

"Well today is your lucky day!" She laughed as she took my hand and walked out of our house.

-

I laughed as I remembered exactly what happened on the hill that day.

-

Mom and I were running around in circles as a swarm of honeybees chased us. While practicing one of her spells she accidentally set off sparks in the direction of a bee's nest and hit it causing the bees to chase us. I accidentally tripped over my shoelaces—that were untied—and took mom down with me. Laughing she put a shielding charm over us and made the bees vanish in a blink of an eye.

We both lay on the ground and laughed. "Is every trip to your hill this exciting?" I asked her.

"Only sometimes when I upset the bees. I am surprised that they still live here though; this is the second time this week." Mom rolled her eyes, "although I do feel bad for upsetting them. Maybe we should leave before they come back and decide to chase us again." She took my hand once again and we set off down the hill

-

I didn't notice that mom was sitting on the grass right beside me looking at me with interest, "what are you thinking about Luna?" She asked.

"Do you remember the first day that you let me come up here with you?" I asked back.

"How could I ever forget? Those honeybees chasing us and then you tripping on your shoelace." Her sparkling gray eyes lit up.

"Yes, well I was just thinking about that and that since that day a little less than a year ago come up here with you almost every day that you come up here."

"This is true, when you get to Hogwarts you should be able to pick Charms up very quickly."

"Do you think that I will ever be as good of a witch as you are mom?" I asked shyly.

"I do believe so Luna, maybe even a better one. We all know some of my spells haven't worked out the way I have wanted them to," she winked and I laughed. "Give me five more minutes of working sweetheart and then we can go back to the house okay?" She stood back up and walked a few yards away from me and instantly started her rapid wand waving and mumbling.

I sighed in content and stared back up at the sky in search of a cloud. The sky was clear of all clouds except for one cloud; a star-shaped cloud that covered the sun, which made it look as if it was glowing.

My heart leaped at this very rare sight and I got very excited. As an underage witch my powers flared up and I sent fireworks everywhere—even towards my mom.

The sparks hit her wand towards her body and before she knew it her spell had hit her square in the chest. My mother collapsed onto the grass never to awake again.

--

I awoke from my nightmare with tears in my eyes and a cold sweat that drenched my body and my sheets. I quickly leapt out of bed, put on a robe and shoes, and quickly ran from the dormitory. I couldn't be in there right now.

I found myself walking outside to the Great Lake; my mind still stuck on my mother. I then remembered that today was the day that marked the sixth year my mom had died on that horrible day.

Tears were still flowing from my face as I sat down on the damp ground. What would life be like if I hadn't lost control on that cloud that was shaped like a star? Dad, mom and I would have been living a happy life rather than dad and I being happy, but always lonely.

And then I remembered something about the first day that my dream had left out—something my mom had said that I truly believed except for on the day that marked each year of her death.

-

"Luna always keep dreaming because the world can be cruel and without dreaming you will always be stuck in this world and never have the chance to escape to a happier place."

-

Now I dream all of the time for my mother. The only time that I don't dream or daydream is in Charms because she had always wanted me to be a great witch and make up my own spells just like her.

I stood up feeling so much better now; I just had to remember to keep on dreaming.


End file.
